


What's Up, Buttercup?

by Poemwriter90



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), five seconds of summer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: This is Day 1 of my 54 days of fluff. You want to go someplace with snow for the holidays, but you and Luke go to Australia instead. When you get there, he sets up a surprise for you, and you have a surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pregnancy mention

“Luke! Can you come here for a second, please?” You called, nervously biting your lower lip.

“Be right there!” Luke replied. He appeared in the doorway a moment later, and leaned against the doorframe.

“What’s up, buttercup?” He inquired, smiling at you.

“I had an idea, and I was wondering if you’d do it with me?” You asked.

“What’s your idea?” Luke questioned.

“Well….I was thinking about going to North Dakota for the holidays.” You murmured.

“North Dakota?” Luke asked, his eyebrows moving up in surprise.

“Yeah. I want to see snow again.” You responded.

“You want to see snow again,” Luke murmured, his brows knitting together. You nodded, worrying about what he would say. “I already promised my family that we’d spend the holidays with them. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Oh. It’s okay. I enjoy seeing your family.” You replied, swallowing back your disappointment. You went to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on your favorite movie. Curling up in the corner of the couch, you lay your head down, watching as it started. You woke to Luke covering you with a blanket, and gently kissing your forehead.

“Luke? What time is it?” You sleepily murmured.

“Around eight.” Luke replied.

“Okay.” You replied, turning so you were facing the back of the couch. Luke sat at the other end of the couch, switching over to playing video games. You drifted off to the sound of the game, not waking until the next morning, to find yourself lying next to Luke on the bed. You stared up at the ceiling for a while, until Luke’s breathing shifted and he moved closer to you.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Luke murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Good morning, Luke.” You quietly said, turning to face him and leaning your forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Luke quietly said.

“I love you too.” You responded.

“Michael called last night. He, Ashton and Calum were wondering if we were up for going out for dinner tonight.” Luke murmured.

“Yeah? What did you tell them?” You inquired.

“I told them I’d ask you.” Luke responded.

“Why don’t the four of you go out by yourselves. I have some things I need to do,” You replied, moving away from him and getting out of bed. “Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve seen them.”

“If you’re sure?” Luke hesitantly asked. You nodded, heading into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. Luke was downstairs when you came out of the shower, and, from the smell of it, was cooking breakfast.

“That smells amazing.” You murmured, stepping into the kitchen.

“I made your favorite.” Luke said, biting his lower lip and setting two plates on the table.

“Why?” You inquired.

“Does there need to be a reason why? I wanted to do something nice.” Luke replied. You nodded, picking up your fork and starting to eat. When you finished, you picked up the plates and started to wash them.

“I can do that.” Luke protested.

“I’m fine with doing it. How about you go get dressed?” You asked, looking up at him. He nodded, before coming over and wrapping his arms around you.

“Do you want to go out for a bit after I get dressed?” He inquired.

“Okay.” You replied, going back to the dishes. When Luke came back down stairs, he found you curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He sighed, gently lifting your head, sitting, and placing it on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through your hair, smiling to himself as you moved closer to him. He sat there until you began to stir, opening your eyes and blinking blearily up at him.

“Are you ready to go?” You sleepily asked. Luke nodded, and you stood, stretching. The two of you left your house, driving your favorite place. You spent the afternoon there, until it was time to head home. Luke drove the two of you back home, with you dozing in your seat.

“Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?” Luke inquired.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Luke.” You murmured. You stepped out of the car when he pulled up to the house, going inside and curling up on the couch.

“I’m going to get ready to see the guys, okay?” Luke said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay.” You replied, pulling blanket over you.

“I can cancel if you want….say that something come up.” Luke quietly said.

“Go out and have fun. Just….stay safe.” You replied, turning on the television.

“Alright. I love you.” Luke said, heading up the stairs.

“I love you, too.” You murmured. Luke left a short time later, pressing a kiss to your forehead before heading out the door. You drifted off to sleep a short while later, waking up when Luke came back in.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Luke whispered.

“Hey, Luke. How are the guys?” You inquired.

“They’re good,” He replied, sitting down next to you. “They miss you.”

“I miss them too.” You murmured.

“Want to head to bed?” Luke asked. You nodded, standing and stretching before going upstairs. You crawled into bed, Luke following shortly afterwards, holding you close to him. The weeks passed until it was time to go visit Luke’s family. The two of you arrived at their house in the afternoon, and were greeted by hugs.

“(Y/N), it’s so great to see you!” Luke’s family said.

“Hi! I’m so glad to be here.” You said, hugging them. All of you headed inside, with you and Luke heading upstairs to unpack.

“How are you feeling?” Luke asked, lifting your bag onto his bed.

“I’m good. A bit tired.” You replied.

“My Mom was wondering if you wanted to go out with her for a while.” Luke said, putting away some of his clothes.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ve missed spending time with her.” You replied, lying back on the bed. When Luke was finished unpacking, he lay next to you. You turned towards him, laying your head on his chest.

“You never told me what you want for the holiday?” Luke inquired.

“There’s nothing I want, really.” You replied.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure.” You responded. Luke gently rubbed your back, wondering what was going on.

“I’m going to go see if your Mom wants to go out soon.” You murmured, getting off the bed.

“Alright. Have fun!” Luke called.

“See you in a bit. Love you.” You replied.

“Love you too.” Luke responded. You headed downstairs, quickly finding Luke’s Mom, and the two of you headed out. You looked around the shops for a bit, picking up something to give Luke and a few things for his family.

“(Y/N), are you ready to head back?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” You replied, paying for your purchase. The two of you headed back, and you headed upstairs, looking for Luke.

“Luke?” You called.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Luke said, sticking his head out of the door to his room. “Did you have fun?”

“I did. Your Mom said that she’ll call us when dinner is ready. I’m going to go see if she needs help.” You replied.

“Wait. There’s something I want to show you.” Luke murmured, taking your hand in his. The two of you went downstairs and out the back door, with Luke covering your eyes with his hands. You walked forward a few steps, before he stopped you and leaned down so his mouth was next to your ear.

“I know that we couldn’t go see actual snow this year, so, I figured that I’d give you this, instead.” Luke murmured, slowly removing his hands from your eyes.

“Luke,” You gasped, looking around the outdoor tent that he’d set up. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it? Truly?” Luke quietly asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“I love it, Luke. Thank you.” You replied. You looked around the decorated area, the tree in one corner with lights on it, the fake snow littering the ground, and the wooden swing. 

“There’s a reason I brought you out here.” Luke murmured.

“Yeah? What’s that?” You inquired, turning around.

“I was wondering….if you’d do me the honor of being my wife?” Luke quietly asked, getting down on one knee. You gasped, covering your mouth with one hand.

“Luke,” You whispered, biting your lower lip. “Yes.”

“I love you.” Luke whispered, slipping the ring onto your finger. The two of you took a seat on the wooden swing, and you leaned your head against Luke’s shoulder.

“I have something to tell you, Luke.” You murmured, nervously threading your fingers together.

“Yeah?” Luke inquired.

“Please, don’t get upset.” You quietly said.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay. There’s no need to be worried.” Luke murmured. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped package.

“I’m going to give you a present early.” You said, handing him the small package. He carefully took it, slid his finger under the paper and started to open it. He stared down at the small, framed photograph, before looking up at you.

“Is…is this….am I going to be a Dad?” Luke stammered. You nodded, biting your lower lip nervously.

“We’re going to be parents!” Luke exclaimed, hugging you to him.

“You’re not upset?” You asked.

“Of course not. I’m happy.” Luke replied. The two of you leaned back, Luke’s arm around you, watching the twinkling lights of the tree, the two of you happy and feeling at home.


End file.
